A Startling Conclusion!! The Battle Draws to a Close...
Part 1: The Defeat of Galeo The fight is coming to an end and it seems to be in Galeo's Fvaour. Jacob has been wounded and is now on the floor. With Galeo going to land the final blow, what could possibly save Jacob now? Outside Rosa's Home (Jacob is now on the floor slowly bleeding from his chest and ribs. Galeo slowly approaches Jacob ready to kill him) Galeo (Chuckling): Finally i can kill this fool! (Galeo raises his sword up to finish the job) Rosa: STOP!!!!!! (Galeo pauses to turn around and look at Rosa. Rosa is carrying a bag with most of her belongings,which she grabbed during the fight, and is staring at Jacob's body in horror) Rosa: You've done it, you've thought him a lesson...now leave him alone! (Galeo looks at Rosa in surpise and then proceeds to laugh) Galeo (while laughing): You have to be kidding me right? This isnt about avenging my comrade alone! This is about training, this is about making an example! Don't mess with the Gill Killer Pirates! (Galeo turns back to Jacob's position to see that he has dissapeared) Galeo: What? Where did he go? (A brick hand grabs Galeo\s shoulder and Galeo turns. He sees that Jacob is on top of a nearby house and has streched his hand over to Galeo's shoulder) Jacob: You make me sick.... Galeo..wuh? Jacob: You're willing to sacrifice another person's dream just for training!!!! Galeo (stares at Jacob):The weak perish and the strong survive to fulfill their dreams! Jacob: Everyone has a right to fulfill their dreams!!! (Jacob then quickly retracts his arm, pulling himself towards Galeo. His hand morphs into a brick hammer) Jacob: Brick Brick Charge!!!!! (Jacob whacks Galeo around the head knocking him out cold. Jacob lands on the floor standing and then quickly falls over) Rosa (rushing towards Jacob): Jacob!!!! (Rosa quickly rushes over to Jacob and begins to heal his wounds by p[lacing her hands on his chest. A white aura surrounds him and slowly heals his wounds). Part 2: A Spared Enemy (Jacob is is lying on the floor outside still unconscious near. Rosa is still trying to heal his wounds and seems to be struggling. Finally ,after some time, Jacob awakens, sit's up and looks at Rosa.) Jacob (drowsily): Hey...did i win? Rosa (happily): Oh my gosh you're alive! (She hugs Jacob tightly) Rosa:You're alive! You're alive! Jacob (Stuggling for air): Th...anks, please...let go (Rosa finally let's go and Jacob gasps for air) Jacob: Gosh i didn't think that would work... Rosa: I know right? I mean wow. You beat him... (Jacob stands up on his to feet and wobbles a bit. Rosa quickly stands up and helps him keep steady) Jacob: So what do we do now? Rosa (slowly): Well i've given it some thought and uh........i thought.......maybe i could join....um...your crew.... Jacob (turns and looks at Rosa): For real? I thought you hated pirates? Rosa: You're an exception, and plus i haven't really got a safe home to stay in now anyway Jacob: Alright!!! (Jacob pauses) Jacob: I mean not the whole no safehouse thing but.... Rosa: It's ok, i get what you me.....ah crap.... Jacob: What? (Jacob stares in Rosa's direction to see Galeo twitching and then opening his eyes. He doesn't seem to move from his belly-up lying position and groans ine pain) Galeo: Ah great i cant move! (He turns his head to see Jacob and Rosa stanind there) Galeo: Oh, you;re still hear. Well..do it... Jacob: Do what? Galeo: Kill me already! Jacob: No way! Galeo (in pain): I...a fishman swordsman ...has lost to a human who doesn't even have a sword!......I'm ashamed and my honour has been stripped of me. I'll never be able to fulfill my dream of beating...(cough) Roronoa Zoro now. You may as well just finish the fight and kill me now. (Jacob walks towards Galeo) Rosa: Jacob? (Jacob lifts up his arms and a brick trident is formed in his hands. He then holds it above his head, ready to strike down Galeo) Galeo (smiling): Seems like i've twisted you fin huh...That's it Jacob, just end it. Only the strong survive to fulfill their dreams.The weak just get on the way, they don't deserve their dreams.That's just the way the world works... (Jacob brings down the trident and it stikes the ground.Inches away from Galeo's head) Jacob: That's not the way the world should work. Sure, you have to strong to achieve your dreams, but everyone has a right to have one! That doesnt mean that those who arent as able should have there's crushed or taken away! I'm stronger than you, i could have ended your life this minute. I'm not going to now because i'm not a dream crusher like you! Rosa: Jacob.... Galeo: What? *he stares at Jacob* This kid. He has morale... Jacob (turns to Rosa): Let's go Rosa: Go where? We're not going to that small ship of yours are we? Jacob: Heck no! We're taking Galeo's Boss' Ship. Galeo (looks at Jacob): You're mad...your not strong eough to take Swordstash and his crew all by yourself. Just give up! Jacob: I'm not gonna quit. I have a dream to fulfill! Galeo(in thought): This kid has some guts. He isn't backing down against all odds. (Jacob and Rosa run off towards the port) (Galeo proceeds to get up, defying all of the screaming pain in his body) Part 3: Assault! At the Port (Swordstash is waiting patiently at the ship. He's leaning against a nearb wall with is armms folded. He;s surrounded by other fishmen who are loading things onto the ship) Swordstash: What's taking Galeo so long! He should have wiped out that fool by now! (Swordstash sighs and then smiles) Swordstash (in thought): Oh well, he's probably on his way back right now. He must've whooped that pirate good. He's better have made that boy suffer, i could just imagine him screaming..... Jacob: Hey!!!! (Swordstash looks up and see's Rosa and Jacob running towards the ship) Swordstash: Whaa...!!! They're alive!!! Impossible! (All the other Gill Killer henchmen turn and see them) Gill Killer Category:Stories